The present invention relates to specialized containers in general, and more particularly to packages for retail display of batteries.
By universal agreement, a number of battery types have been defined in terms of voltage, current, and dimensional criteria. Most common among these defined battery types are the round cells, readily available sources of direct current packaged in cylindrical canisters. These round cells have been given letter designations and range, in physical size, from AAAA, AAA, AA, C to D. Also commonly used in conventional consumer products is the non-round 9V battery.
Although the battery chemistries, available power, and recharging options may vary, the dimensions and electrical properties are confined within agreed-upon tolerances. These standardized battery properties allow consumers to replenish the battery compartments of their electronic devices from the stocks of thousands of convenience stores, hardware stores, and electronic shops throughout the world.
Advancements in microcircuitry, optics, and micro-machinery have resulted in a proliferation of portable electronic devices which rely on standard battery cells for power. Whereas a hundred years ago a consumer might possess only one or two lanterns or flashlights calling for batteries, the modern household, in addition to flashlights, may have portable radios, CD and tape players, intercoms, cellular phones, computers, musical device, camcorders, interactive toys, remote control cars, calculators, or any of a multitude of home electronic devices.
To anticipate the immediate need for replacement batteries, the modern consumer is called on to maintain a stockpile of batteries of various sizes ready at hand. To address this need, manufacturers package multiple batteries in a single container, usually offering a reduced unit price for quantity purchases. Multiple batteries have been offered on blister cards, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,732; in front-to-back plastic clamshell packages, and in paperboard containers, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,350.
Although a consumer may desire to purchase multiple batteries in a single package, often a single replenishment of an electrical device will not fully deplete the multi-battery package. In these cases, the unused batteries will be unconstrained unless the battery package itself serves as a container after the package has been opened. The problem presented by unconstrained batteries is particularly acute with round cells, which will tend to roll along any flat surface.
Thermoformed thermoplastic clamshell packages have been developed which support the batteries in an upright configuration when the package is displayed on a retail shelf, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Des. 413,803. Such a package has a lid which is hinged to a base, and which is reclosable after purchase and initial removal of batteries. However, many retail product displays are comprised of arrays of products supported on frontwardly projecting wires or rods, commonly referred to as "pegs." A product which is not "peggable," that is, capable of being supported on pegs, may be relegated to a less visible lower shelf, with attendant reduced visibility to customers.
What is needed is a multi-battery package which can be supported on a retail peg for attractive point of sale display while at the same time restraining a subset of the batteries within the package to serve as a container after it has been opened.